1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing and to the operation of electronic devices that may affect temperature or be affected by temperature. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to controlling the operation of data processing devices and other devices on a structure, such as an aircraft, to process a workload and control the temperature of temperature sensitive devices at various locations on the structure.
2. Background
Various types of processors may be used to process various types of data. For example, processors may include general purpose microprocessors and specialized processors that are configured to process particular types of data. Signal processors that are configured to process particular types of signals may be one example of specialized processors.
One characteristic of processors is that processors generate heat while in operation. Higher operating speeds generate more heat. Another characteristic of processors is that the temperature of a processor may affect the performance of the processor. For example, if the temperature of a processor is too high, the ability of the processor to process data may be affected in an undesired manner. In some cases, a processor may be damaged if the temperature of the processor reaches an excessively high level. Therefore, it is desirable that excess heat is removed from the operating processors.
The operation of other electrical, electromechanical and micro-electromechanical devices also may be affected by temperature. A crystal oscillator is an example of a device that is affected by temperature. A crystal oscillator is an electronic oscillator circuit that uses the mechanical resonance of a vibrating crystal of piezoelectric material to create an electrical signal with a very precise frequency. However, the frequency of the electrical signal produced by such an oscillator may change if the temperature of the oscillator is greater than or less than the desired operating temperature of the oscillator.
It may be desirable to control the temperature of a device, such as a crystal oscillator or another device, to maintain a desired level of accurate performance of the device. For example, the temperature of electronic devices used in navigation and timing circuits on aircraft may need to be increased or decreased to maintain predictability and consistency of operation. Currently, resistive heaters and hermetically sealed covers may be used to create oven structures around electronic devices to maintain the desired temperature of such devices.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a method and apparatus that take into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.